


Galaxies

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never really wanted to fall in love, especially not with another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> AH this is. fem kawoshins because??? yuri is IMPORTANT. it's a generic high school au?

The breeze blew lightly on a warm summer's day. The sky was a light aqua stained with blotches of pure white clouds, with a bright sun shining down upon all those on Earth. A house as blue as the sky stood proudly in the middle of the street, it's large porch welcoming to all who approached it. Inside this house, a noisy beep sounded, alerting the young girl that it was time to awaken.

Perhaps it was the way her soft pink sheets held and collected her body's warmth, or perhaps it was how her young kitten had been curled up beside her size seven feet, or perhaps it was a combination of the two, but the fourteen-year-old did not wish to move from her cozy bed. However, the alarm clock continued it's barrage of noise, forcing her to unweave her arms from around the stuffed penguin that she had received as a gift a year ago from an ex that she'd rather forget about. Her clumsy fingers slammed onto the top button, silencing the electronical beast once and for all. A groan sounded through the now-still air as the girl's world was put into perspective.

Her surroundings were mainly light pinks and purples, a room more fitting of a toddler than a teenager. The oak floors creaked when stepped on, and the walls wailed during particularly heavy storms. A corner of the small room was filled to the brim with all sorts of stuffed animals, ranging from fluffy bears to large unicorns. The floor was spotless, not a single paper or plush out of place. The only thing noticeably strange when looking at the room as a whole was the filthy desk that sat on the wall opposite the entrance. It was solid, as was all other furniture in the petite living space, but it was adorned with small scraps of paper and probably near one hundred photographs. A small book sat underneath them, nearly completely covered by the pictures.

The girl attempted to slither her feet away from her darling kitten without disturbing the slumbering feline, but she failed as the cat opened her mouth wide, yawning softly. The girl's feet met the cold floor with two tmp's, and she began her trek towards her closet. She pulled out a white button-up shirt and a long, overall-like blue skirt. She put them on accordingly, topping everything off by sliding calf-high white socks up her leg. She hopped up and walked out of the confides of her room into the hallway, where she passed her mother, whom of which was carrying a basket full of laundered items.

"Good morning, Shinji. Breakfast is on the table, I made pancakes this morning." She chimed in a cheery voice, despite the gloomy idea that it was early in the day.

Shinji nodded her head in response and continued her trek to the bathroom. Once inside, she brushed her sparkling teeth with mint flavored toothpaste, and she messed a bit with her short, boyish hair. Something inside of her rumbled, telling her to put a little more effort into her appearance today. Almost by force, her hand reached out into a small basket of hair ties and bows, grabbing a lavender bow out of the chaos. Watching herself intently in the mirror, Shinji clipped the bow on the right side of her hair. Even though it was one minor change from usual, it felt relevant and, dare she say, she felt contempt with her appearance for the first time in years. She was reluctant to the idea that her mother would certainly make a comment directed towards her about the new accent, but if she were to skip breakfast and just head straight out the door, there wouldn't be a single awkward second of explaining why she chose to adorn herself that particular Wednesday.

The teen sneaked her way into her room, grabbing her schoolbag and petting her feline companion. "Ellie, I'll be leaving early, I promise I'll be home sooner than yesterday!" Shinji enthusiastically told the animal, waiting for a reply that never came. She sighed and left the room, making sure to close the door softly before making her way downstairs to the front door. The entrance was on a grand scale, the staircase seeming fit for royalty.

Shinji's voice echoed throughout the house. "Mom, I'm going to school now!" she called out, hearing a faint reply coming from the laundry room. With her mother aware of where she was going, she left out the door into the sun-filled streets.

The town she lived in was a moderate size, but mainly because her family lived more towards a suburban edge of the city. Tokyo-3 was filled with skyscrapers and stores more towards the central heart, but on the edges lay large yards and equally large houses. This was where the Ikaris lived, alongside a few other houses.

Every morning, Shinji would walk up the hill straight towards the school, but, since she had close to a half hour to spare, she decided to take the scenic route. She turned left as opposed to her usual right and let her journey begin. It was a path that she had often traversed on when she was younger and went on walks with her parents, but those days were long gone. It was both a nostalgic and new experience to walk down the cracked sidewalk. For every one thing that had changed, another had stayed the same. Looking around, she found a small kitten around the size of Ellie laying on the front lawn of an apartment complex.

The cat was pure black with yellow eyes that pierced through you. It watched Shinji affectionately, and Shinji decided this would probably be the central highlight of her mini-adventure. She opened her bag, pulling out a smaller bag. In it contained a camera, which she switched on and adjusted.

Once she had it optimized to take a wonderful picture of the kitten, a girl that Shinji had seen often in class walked out of the lower apartment. Shinji jerked up and her face was filled with the red of embarrassment. She didn't know the girl personally, but Shinji knew that they were in the same class. If anything, a total stranger would have been preferable, since then Shinji wouldn't have to confront them or see them ever again after this.

The girl's curly, long silver hair bounced excitedly as she practically floated towards Shinji. Her smile was pure enough to calm the nerves of even the most anxious of people, and her skin was so pale that it glew in the morning sun. Shinji's face certainly had to have been a deep, deep crimson at this point in time as she took in her classmate's beauty.

"Ah, hello, Ikari-san," her voice, similar to chiming bells, rang out, "I wasn't aware of your interest in photography. Perhaps I could view the images you have taken of Mel later?"

Shinji's thin body tensed up. "O-oh, uh, m-my photos aren't really... uh... that good... Who's M-mel...?" Shinji stuttered, her words slurred together and her heart beating fast. She mashed her fingers together nervously, a bad habit.

The girl seemed almost resistant to acknowledging Shinji's intense uncomfort. "Mel is this darling kitten here. Or did you not have enough time to snap a few pictures of her? The lighting out here is quite bright, after all." Her voice was unwavering, unlike Shinji's. It was almost as if she had been used to communicating to Shinji, as if they had been together often in another time or place.

Shinji continued her nervous barrage of words. "Oh, uh, I didn't really have enough time to take any p-pictures of her. Is she, er, your's?" Her words were quick and varied, and she thought that it had to be evident towards the girl that she was a nervous wreck. Shinji didn't even remember her name, so why did she remember Shinji's?

The girl bent down and picked up the pet. Her silver hair seemed the complete opposite of the cat's pure black fur. The girl affectionately rubbed its head while maintaining her perfect grin. "Yes, her full name is Mel Nagisa, so she's my little bombay." Mel began to purr softly, and the girl's grin grew larger once she was able to confirm that she was bringing her feline some form of happiness.

Shinji was glad that she had asked about the cat's owner, for that gave away the girl's name. Nagisa. It was a soft name, easy on the vocal cords. It was almost as if her name had been selected just for her, as if her beauty were gained to be as gorgeous as her name. Everything about Nagisa just made Shinji feel nervous and inferior in every way. The way her hair fell perfectly and framed her tall, skinny body, how her eyes were so vivid they almost reflected a red color, and how her porcelain skin held Shinji's attention. Like Shinji, Nagisa was wearing her flowing blue school uniform, but it looked as if it were a princess's gown when you saw it on someone like Nagisa.

"Oh, she really is adorable, Nagisa-san," Shinji mused as she wrung her hands together, "How old is she?"

Nagisa's grin faded slightly. "I'm not exactly sure, she was a stray that came mewing onto my porch a few months ago." Mel began purring more loudly. "Also, if it's okay with you, I'd prefer if you'd call me Kaworu. Nagisa isn't really a name that I am exactly... fond of being referred to."

Shinji's eyes jumped from the ground to Nagi-wait, no, Kaworu's face. Her eyes seemed dull and slightly downcast. Once she noticed Shinji looking at her, though, Kaworu's trademark grin returned. Seeing a girl as beautiful as Kaworu smiling at her of all people caused Shinji's heart to beat even faster than it already was. Shinji just could not keep her eyes off of Kaworu's ripe lips. They were full, but not too full. The color was a pale pink that stood out on her pure skin. Her lips seemed soft and lush, and Shinji just couldn't help but to blush profusely at the thought of even being close to them.

Realizing that her daydreams had left the duo in complete silence, excluding Mel's soft purrs, Shinji jolted out of her thoughts and back into reality. Kaworu was still smiling beautifully towards Shinji, as if she wasn't completely expectant of a reply from the short-haired teen. Shinji's voice sputtered out in an attempt to maintain a good image in Kaworu's eyes. "Um, then I guess you could... call me Shinji, Nagisa-I m-mean Kaworu-chan...?"

Kaworu simply smiled deeper at Shinji's embarrassment. Kaworu really found the girl's awkward demeanor adorable, although it certainly was nothing more than a complete hinderance for Shinji.

"I-I really should be going now, Kaworu-chan. I don't want to be late for school," Shinji began, "It really was nice getting a chance to, you know, talk to you and all." There was about a zero percent chance that Shinji would ever forget this confrontation, for it was truly the first time in close to years she had a mild conversation with another person, excluding group activities in class. Usually, Shinji had issues keeping conversations going with people she hardly knew, but the words just flowed out while talking to Kaworu.

"Ah, yes, I think that would be best. Do you wish to walk up together, since we're both heading to the same location?" Kaworu proposed, her hair bouncing expectantly in the soft breeze.

Shinji's gaze shifted towards Kaworu's tender face. She could tell that Kaworu was certainly not kidding around, Kaworu didn't really seem like the type to. Kaworu's expression was as pure as ever. "Um, sure! Let me just pack up my camera and we'll get going..." She muttered, hurriedly putting her camera back into it's home.

Kaworu turned around and headed back towards her apartment. "I'm going to go put Mel back in the house, the sole reason she was outside was because she jumped out the door the second I opened it. I'll be back in a flash!" Kaworu explained, entering her house.

What if Kaworu never comes back out? What if she actually hates me? Was Kaworu just mocking her? Thoughts similar to these created an ocean of torment inside Shinji's sensitive mind, and they were hardly silenced even when Kaworu exited her home and made her way back towards Shinji. She still felt as if Kaworu strongly disliked her, and nothing could change Shinji's mind on the topic. This always happened, Shinji would always cling to whoever would show her the mildest of attention. She just hoped that Kaworu wouldn't begin to push her away once she noticed all of Shinji's numerous flaws.

"Alright, let us go!" Kaworu exclaimed, and the two began their trek towards the school. Shinji was near tears, and Kaworu had certainly noticed, but, in order not to embarrass the brunette, she didn't make any comments directed towards her teary expression.

The journey had just begun, and Shinji already felt sick.

**Author's Note:**

> this is complete SHIT i'm tired i don't feel like reading over it  
> expect the next chapter within a week i guess??


End file.
